Bola
by oodal
Summary: Jarang bertemu, Sehun berharap bisa kembali bermain bola bersama. Sorry for suck summary. HunHan. Yaoi. Rate M for language.


**Bola**

* * *

 _Jarang bertemu, Sehun berharap kali ini dia bisa bermain bola dengan Luhan._

.

.

.

Debum pelan terdengar. Luhan memasuki apartemen yang masih gelap dengan riang sambil bersiul kecil. Ini hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Jadwal mengajarnya yang penuh tak berhasil membuatnya lelah hari ini. Sehun berjanji akan pulang tengah malam nanti dan hal tersebut membuatnya senang. Setelah terpisah kota selama hampir sebulan, akan sangat wajar jika rasa rindu sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Posisinya yang baru membuat Luhan harus banyak bersabar karena Sehun sering meninggalkannya untuk ke luar kota.

Luhan mencopot sepatunya asal kemudian segera melesat kedapur. Kerongkongannya kering setelah empat jam penuh ia mengajar tanpa jeda. Ia segera membuka kulkas untuk mencari-cari minuman favoritnya. Cahaya yang berasal dari kulkas cukup membantu Luhan untuk meraih salah satu gelas dari rak dapur kemudian meraih jus kotak yang berada rak bawah kulkas. Luhan langsung meneguk jus jeruk langsung dari kotak kertasnya—mengabaikan gelas yang kini teronggok diatas meja. Setelah tiga kali tegukan, Luhan baru sadar jika lampu kamar menyala dan terdengar samar-samar orang mengobrol didalam sana. Suara yang familiar itu membuat Luhan bersemangat kemudian dengan tergesa membawa langkahnya menuju kamar. Sekitar satu setengah meter dari pintu, langkahnya ia pelankan—jaga image.

Luhan berdehem pelan dan melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang. Kedua tangannya ia simpulkan dibelakang tubuh. Kepalanya melongok ke dalam kamar dan menemukan Sehun yang bersandar ditumpukan bantal dengan kaki yang diluruskan. Sepertinya belum lama sejak Sehun sampai, karena ia masih memakai celana formal serta kemeja merah muda lengkap dengan dasi. Ponselnya terjepit diantara telinga dan bahu, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk bergerak lincah diatas tablet. Sehun terlihat agak kesal dengan orang diseberang sana sampai tak sadar jika Luhan sudah berdiri tak lebih dari satu meter darinya. Saat ia sibuk memeriksa email, tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap motif familiar yang berasal dari kaos kaki stripe milik Luhan didekat ranjang. Sehun tersenyum kecil menyadari Luhan yang baru saja pulang. Matanya mengedar pandangan bawah keatas, dari kaos kaki menuju wajah pemiliknya. Senyumnya memudar melihat robekan-robekan dicelana jeans Luhan, alisnya naik sebelah saat menemukan lubang yang luar biasa lebar dibagian paha –memamerkan kulitnya.

Sehun masih melanjutkan bincang-bincangnya sementara pandangannya sudah sampai pada kemeja kotak-kotak oranye lengan panjang yang nampak kusut serta membuat jemari Luhan tenggelam. Bagian dada nampak sedikit basah yang Sehun yakini sebagai tumpahan jus jeruk. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan sedikit untuk menemukan wajah dengan senyum terlampau riang dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan dan sedikit lepek karena memakai snapback terlalu lama. Apanya yang dua puluh delapan tahun?—batinnya. Sehun memberi kedipan nakal sebagai pertanda ia memberi atensi sementara bibirnya sedang menggumamkan kalimat perpisahan basa-basi kemudian menutup panggilan.

Sehun sudah akan membuka mulut saat Luhan kembali melesat entah kemana dan muncul dua menit kemudian dengan membawa segelas air dingin.

"Untukku?"

Luhan mengangguk. Senyum Luhan belum hilang dari wajahnya sedari tadi, membuat Sehun sedikit heran dengan tingkah laku yang terlampau ceria. Sehun meraih gelas dan meneguk isinya untuk melepas dahaga. Hanya dua teguk untuk sekedar membasahi kerongkongan. Saat ia menyerahkan gelas kembali, Luhan malah menghabiskan isinya. Sehun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi.

Sehun masih betah mengamati tingkah laku Luhan bahkan setelah ia sudah menyelesaikan acara minumnya dan meletakkan gelas diatas nakas. Kini refleksi bayangan di jendela kamar menampilkan Luhan yang merapikan rambutnya yang sudah tak tentu arah ditiap helaian dengan senyum yang masih terlukis sempurna diwajahnya—ditujukan pada bayangannya sendiri. Luhan melempar pandang pada Sehun yang masih terduduk dan melihatnya dengan tatapan meneliti. Raut riang itu perlahan memudar tatkala menyadari bahwa Sehun belum membalas senyumnya sejak tadi. Wajahnya masih kaku, datar, dan tanpa ekspresi mirip tembok.

"Kenapa ya?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau tak kedinginan memakai beginian?"

Sehun berujar datar sementara tangannya terulur untuk membenamkan dua jarinya dalam lubang celana Luhan yang terlihat. Luhan yang sedikit risih, menepis tangan Sehun yang mulai meraba pahanya.

"Kau membuat robekannya makin luas."

"Pakailah satu yang normal," Sehun memberi saran, alisnya bertaut pertanda tak suka. Luhan hanya berdehem kecil kemudian mengamati refleksinya kembali dijendela sambil tersenyum, pura-pura tak mendengar. Tangannya sibuk membenarkan helaian yang mencuat ganjil, berusaha membuatnya searah dengan yang lain.

"Heran saja melihat orang-orang mau menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli celana tak layak pakai," Sehun melanjutkan protes sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ranjang.

Luhan mundur tiga langkah kemudian mengehentakkan kaki kanannya dengan kesal, "Ini nyaman, asal kau tahu-" Luhan mengedikkan dagu kearah Sehun, tangannya ia lipat didada, "kau saja yang terlalu kaku."

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, bibirnya ia tarik kedalam.

"Kemari."

Sehun memberi komando sambil memberi gestur dengan jari telunjuknya. Luhan menurut meski tangannya masih ia lipat didada dan masih setia memasang tampang ingin perang.

"Tanganmu."

Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanan yang masih tenggelam oleh lengan kemeja meski seharusnya sudah tertarik. Sehun mengenggam tangannya sementara tangan yang lain menarik lengan kemeja sedikit ke atas. Cukup untuk memperlihatkan pergelangan tangan yang dihiasi dua gelang. Sehun mengenali salah satunya sebagai Cruciani sementara gelang satunya merupakan gelang kulit warna coklat. Sehun melepaskan satu-persatu dengan hati-hati lalu meletakannya diatas nakas. Luhan menggaruk ujung hidungnya tak gatal melihat perlakuan Sehun.

"Satunya."

Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa diterjemahkan Sehun dengan baik namun tetap mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Bedanya, kali ini Sehun menemukan jam tangan Rolex warna pepsi pemberiannya. Ia tak buru-buru melepas benda yang melingkar sempurna dipergelangan. Sebaliknya, Sehun tersenyum sambil melirik jam tangannya sendiri yang sama namun berwarna cola. Ia membolak-balik tangan Luhan entah mengamati apa.

"Aku tak menyangka Rolex cocok juga untukmu—" Sehun melirik Luhan, tersenyum puas sembari melepaskan kaitan jam tangannya dengan hati-hati, sementara Luhan memasang wajah bangga, "—padahal tanganmu kurus seperti—" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya kemudian menelan ludah karena hampir kelepasan bicara. Ia memberi kecupan dipergelangan tangan Luhan, "—kurang makan."

Luhan yang menarik tangannya kesal membuat Sehun terkikik. Namun segera berhenti karena pandangannya terganggu kembali saat melihat robekan lebar dipaha Luhan.

Sehun menarik kaki kanan Luhan dengan seenak hati, membuat Luhan hampir terjatuh jika tangannya tak segera berpegang pada bahu lebar pria yang lebih tinggi. Sehun membenamkan tangan kanannya kedalam melalui robekan yang menganga lebar dipaha kemudain mendongak dan memberi Luhan sebuah tatapan kesal yang bisa diartikan 'bahkan tanganku bisa masuk kesana'.

"Apa sih?" Ketusnya sambil membuang tangan Sehun.

"Aku risih."

Sehun mulai mencubit berulang kali pahanya sambil memasang wajah gemas. Luhan mulai mengaduh heboh. Lengan Sehun dihadiahi sebuah tinju menyakitkan.

Sehun menabok paha Luhan tak kalah kasar.

"Oke, oke. Bisa tolong berhenti? Aku janji akan menggantinya besok."

"Begitu lebih baik."

Sehun melempar senyum tanpa menarik tangannya dari sana. Luhan tahu itu adalah senyum kemenangan. Sangat terlihat dari cara Sehun menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya—hanya sedikit sehingga tak bisa disebut seringai. Begitu juga dengan sebelah alisnya yang tertarik dengan sudut lebih tinggi. Luhan hanya merespon dengan beberapa kerjapan kemudian memutus kontak mata. Sudah sekitar tiga bulan mereka pacaran dan Luhan masih sering grogi jika Sehun sudah bertingkah seperti ini. Dalam hati mengakui jika pacarnya memang seksi.

Hawt af.

"Ototmu lumayan juga, ya?"

Luhan kembali pada realita dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang menepuk-nepuk pahanya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasa bangga mulai merayap ketika Sehun bisa dibilang sedang memujinya. Hal baik lainnya, Luhan mendapatkan otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan baik melalui sepakbola. Sebuah olahraga manly yang tak pernah Sehun kuasai meski waktu kecil sekalipun. Masih segar dipikirannya, Sehun pernah bercerita bahwa ia hanya bisa menendang bola maksimal sejauh dua meter, yang bahkan gerak bolanya terkesan hanya menggelinding. Senyum menyebalkan terpahat dengan sempurna diwajah Luhan. Beruntung Sehun tak melihatnya.

"I'm good at football."

Sehun yang mengangkat alisnya kembali saat mendengar nada sombong dikalimat Luhan, dengan tenang menegakkan tubuh kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada headboard dengan tangan terlipat didada. Kini keduanya saling melempar senyum sinis dengan kadar mencela yang hampir sama.

Luhan melepas simpul tangan didadanya kemudian menepuk-nepuk kaki sendiri dengan kepalan tangan, "foot" tepukan dikakinya ia hentikan kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan, "ball."

Sehun hanya mengulum senyum dalam rangka menahan tawa apalagi saat Luhan dengan penuh percaya diri menunjukkan simbol 'peace' menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengah, menggigit bibir bawah dengan dagu terangkat. Dibiarkannya Luhan bercongkak-congkak ria menyombongkan otot kakinya. Sehun menggaruk dahi yang tak gatal karena bingung harus menimpali bagaimana.

"Kemari."

Perintah yang sama. Gestur yang sama. Respon yang berbeda. Luhan mengedar pandangan ke langit-langit kamar sembari bersiul kecil mengabaikan Sehun yang kini mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"I already know about that, babe."

Luhan melirik Sehun sebentar kemudian beringsut mendekat ke arahnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi membentuk lengkungan lebar –tersenyum puas.

Sehun menatap Luhan intens dengan senyum yang masih sama sementara tangannya mulai bekerja untuk melepas jam tangan kemudian menyempatkan waktu untuk menarik dasinya agar sedikit melonggar. Semua kegiatan itu Sehun lakukan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sosok yang senyumnya belum juga memudar.

Tanpa ragu, Sehun segera meraih pinggang Luhan segera setelah sosoknya berada dalam jangkauan lengan. Kini Luhan berada dalam pangkuan dengan lengan Sehun yang melingkar dipinggang. Sehun disibukkan kembali dengan kegiatan melepas dasi kemudian membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya. Luhan tak sanggup membuang pandangannya dari sana. Pemandangan dihadapannya sangat memukau. Keping matanya tak sanggup mengedip. Sehun terlihat menakjubkan meski hanya dengan gesture sederhana. Caranya melonggarkan dasi, bagaimana tangan Sehun yang terlihat kokoh itu membuka kancing baju, dan caranya melepas kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya yang rupawan. Sehun sanggup untuk terlihat seksi dan menggoda tanpa harus berusaha. Luhan merona.

Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan cara yang menggoda, kemudian melempar senyum miring melihat semburat merah yang kini sudah mencapai telinga. Ia membuka kancing kemeja Luhan satu persatu. Jemarinya sangat cekatan, bahkan sudah sampai kancing terakhir saat Luhan mencengkeram erat tangannya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Seks," jawabnya polos.

Gumaman tak jelas yang berasal dari bibir Luhan terdengar kembali. Sehun masih bertahan menatap wajah Luhan dengan cara yang sama. Luhan gugup namun berusaha keras agar suaranya tak terdengar gentar.

"Kau tak ingin istirahat saja?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan yakin," aku sudah sangat ingin. Sebulan kemarin membuatku seperti di neraka."

Luhan berdehem kecil kemudian memalingkan wajah.

"Aku pergi lagi besok. Mungkin seminggu—lagi. Sekarang aku masih merindukanmu dan akan lebih merindukanmu segera setelah aku keluar dari apartemen ini." Sehun melirik jam dinding sebentar, "-aku punya waktu kurang dari dua belas jam. Ayolah, tiga atau empat kali juga cukup."

Tiga? Empat kali? Gila—batin Luhan.

Seheran-herannya Luhan dengan standar luar biasa yang diajukan Sehun, mengetahuinya akan pergi lagi lebih membuat Luhan bingung dan sedikit kecewa. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sehun dalam kesehariannya. Sangat-sangat terbiasa sampai Luhan berani mendeklarasikan sosok Sehun yang kini merupakan bagian dari dirinya. Bagian dari rutinitasnya. Dan menimbulkan rasa tak nyaman saat Luhan terbangun tanpa memandang wajah Sehun. Aneh, seperti pergi kerja tanpa sarapan.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?"

Sehun tak menanggapi namun sinar yang terpancar dari bola matanya menyiratkan permintaan maaf ketika mendengar kalimat penuh dengan rasa kecewa yang barusan terlontar. Jemarinya menyusuri helaian pirang dari kepala yang kini menunduk, dengan jari-jari yang bergerak rumit di ujung kemeja.

"Luhan"

Luhan merespon dengan pelukan erat. Sehun maklum meski tak menyangka reaksi Luhan akan begini menyedihkan, ini kali pertama mereka bertemu sejak pergantian bulan lalu dan ini sudah akhir bulan namun besok ia harus meninggalkan Luhan lagi.

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan membuatku buruk. Aku mengerti kok."

Hanya seminggu. Luhan memantapkan hati, jika sebulan saja sanggup maka seminggu bisa diibaratkan hanya sehari. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia menyingkirkan helaian yang jatuh menutupi dahi kemudian mengecupnya sekali. Kedua tangannya turun dan menahan wajah Luhan dipelipis kemudian mengecupnya dipucuk hidung sekali. Turun lagi untuk menangkup pipi kemudian mengecup tepat dibibir.

Berulang kali.

Luhan kembali mengukir senyum. Adakalanya terpisah jarak membuat Luhan merasakan desir-desir aneh namun menyenangkan saat Sehun kembali menyentuhnya setelah sekian lama. Terbentang jarak membuat Luhan berusaha memanfaatkan sebaik-baik waktu disetiap detiknya saat Sehun berada dalam jangkauan. Perutnya sedikit terasa geli, badannya seakan diawang-awang. Perasaan Sehun tersalurkan baik meski hanya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Tubuh Sehun otomatis mundur ketika Luhan mendorong bahunya kebelakang bermaksud memperdalam ciuman, sementara tangannya merayap turun dan bertumpu pada pinggang ramping milik kekasihnya. Luhan mulai menggigit-gigit bibir Sehun pelan, mengecup, kemudian menyesapnya perlahan. Besok Sehun akan pergi lagi sehingga yang Luhan pikirkan kali ini adalah memastikan waktunya dengan Sehun kali ini akan cukup mengobati sepinya selama seminggu kedepan.

"Ayo kita lakukan."

"Apa?"

Sehun tak bodoh, paham benar kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Luhan juga menginginkan itu.

"Seks."

Luhan menundukkan kepala. Bertingkah malu seolah-olah dirinya adalah laki-laki belasan tahun yang membicarakan hal tabu.

Sehun membolakan matanya terkejut kemudian mengusap bibir Luhan dengan ibu jari.

"Betulan?"

Luhan tampak ingin mengangguk, tapi sedikit ragu. Gerak bola matanya tampak tak pasti.

Sehun agak menyesal telah berusaha memastikan dengan memberi pertanyaan.

Menarik napas, Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar mau memandangnya. "If you are really good at football," ujarnya lamat-lamat. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya gugup karena Sehun masih bertahan menatapnya intens, bahkan Luhan tak mendapatinya berkedip sedari tadi. Dibawah sana, ia merasakan tangan Sehun menyusup melalui robekan celana dan membelainya kulitnya.

"—how about you play with my balls?"

* * *

 _Hello, palls!_

 _I'm Oodal. It seems I'm already late to join this fandom (move my bangs). LOL. But still, I want to spread the love for everyone in this fandom..._

 _This is my first post on this platform so it's a bit awkward for me. I'm so sorry.. Hope you enjoy this story!_

 _See you all._


End file.
